Half Remembered Memories
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: Years after an unknown incident kills most of humanity, a lone man struggles valiantly to remember lost memories of his past in order to avenge the death of his lover.


**Half Remembered Memories**

* * *

Years after an unknown incident kills most of humanity, a lone man struggles valiantly to remember lost memories of his past in order to avenge the death of his lover.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Evo.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

As he felt exhaustion consume him, he slouched his shoulders and slowed down his pace. The weary feeling surged through his body and started to dominate his muscles and reflexes. He was fighting the temptation to close his eyes and just collapse on the dirty road which was nearly entirely covered with sand. The heath radiating from the low settled blistering sun didn't do him any good, as the warmth helped the urge to sleep right then and there. His navy, damp hair was sticking to the back of his neck and was falling over his sweaty forehead in thin wet locks, causing to block his vision partly. His clothes were all torn up from the tough journey he had undergone all those years, making him look very scruffy and untidy.

But he had to keep going. Keep walking. No matter how bad the present or future may looked like. And that thought ringing through his mind, motivated him to straighten his composure once again with a stony face. But after a few minutes, his eyes would flutter shut and his shoulders would sag again, and he would feel the slope of his back weighing him down.

He drifted back to full alertness, observing his dusty surroundings as his lack of sleep had trailed him from the main road to a piece of the desert situated next to the road. A soft breeze picked up the sand and carried it with him, the little yellow objects following its course obediently. The sand flew against him with much velocity, clinging to his cuts and open wounds painfully. He clenched his teeth harshly to muffle a loud yelp of ache. He lost the balance of his already wobbling legs and dropped down on his knees.

Quickly he sought his pouch of water to cleanse out the dirt from his wounds. It was empty, though, when not even a little tiny droplet leaked from his pouch. He groaned and screamed silently in frustration even though there was no single soul in his near nor distant presence. But he still wouldn't dare to think to give up. He simply blamed all his series of unfortunate events and his almost insanity on his tiredness and lack of food and drink.

As the brave and determined man that he was, he rose up to his feet—with much staggering though—to take of his black shirt as easily and painless as possible. Then he ripped the piece of clothing into several strips and sealed as much wounds as possible with each and every strip.

He began to trudge the road that seemed to have no end to it. As the warmth from the sun kept on growing and the bright light shining into his eyes, his vision on the road was more troubled than a few seconds ago. But he still kept going until he saw someone in the distance.

A little further down the asphalted concrete, a blurry figure was standing there, looking very lonely and lost. His pace began to quicken with each step he took until he was sprinting towards the person and as closer as he got, the figure began to receive more form. The person had a very petite stature. He came closer and noticed it was definitely a girl, probably a few years younger than him he guessed because of her height. Bit closer again and he could see she had her back facing him. Closer and he could observe how her chocolate brown hair was whipping along with the soft breeze, the sand nestling in her hair. She came awfully familiar, it was like he had seen her before, known her before, but he couldn't lay his finger on the matter exactly. Again he came closer and he only needed to stretch out his arm to place his hand on her shoulder.

He called out to her twice but he didn't receive any kind of response. Not an answer, not a kick, not anything.

Then, when he called out to her for a third time, she ever so slowly turned around to face him. His mouth parted slightly and his eyes widened as he recognized her immediately.

"How…?" he managed to utter out between his pants from the running, still confused at what he was momentarily regarding.

A soft, soothing smile curled on her lips and she cocked her head a little to the left adorably. "It doesn't matter _how_. What does matter, is the fact that I'm here now, with you," she reassured him with her angelic voice that he hadn't heard in such a long time. When she took a step closer to him, he stumbled backwards.

"No! You _can't_ be here! You died! They killed you!" he screamed at her, his voice cracking as the tears rolled down his cheeks suddenly. The intensity was too much for him to handle, he needed to get away from here, from her. "They killed you," he softly spoke as he tumbled back down on his knees again and repeated his mantra again to make sure he got it right, "They killed you."

She heaved a short sigh, ambling over to him whilst he was too distraught to step backwards again. She crouched down before him and cupped his chin to tilt his head up in order to force him to look at her. Her blue-coloured eyes were boring into his.

"Yes," she consented his mantra with a low tone, "They have. However, I will always remain alive in your memories and in your heart," she told blissfully and put her hand on his shoulder. But within the fraction she touched him, her entire body dissolved into sand and was being swept away by the soft breeze.

Baffled, he gaped at the scenery and needed some time to adjust to the fact that his lost loved one had been a mirage. A result of his tiredness and hunger. He wiped his dry tears away with the back of his hand and with renewed strength, he stood up on his feet again. Instantly, he cast his gaze in the direction she had flown off to and shuddered visibly as an eerie shiver ran down his spine.

"They may have killed you," he whispered confidently to himself, "But I will avenge your death. Even if it's the last thing I'll do."

That was his sole purpose and it was all he would ever need.


End file.
